bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Duochrome
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Red Chest Contents Flowchart.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oil Rope Bombs (talk) 16:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hi again. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] 16:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Red Chests / The Mark Hey, I'm not sure how the talk pages work but I assume this is the right place to leave a message. With the base game there are only 4 items in the red chest so it's a 1/4 chance, but beating the 9 Lives Challenge puts a second one into the red chest, so after that point yes it's 2/5 chance. Feel free to edit that cool diagram you uploaded with that info. Flowcharts Hey thanks for uploading those flowcharts :) it really makes things a lot easier to explain. Are you going to make flowcharts for other probability-based events in the game as well? By the way, did you check out the mechanics guide? I assume you already have, but I'll post it here anyways. MCsq2 (talk) 05:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think I've done most of them at this point. Or at least, the ones well enough documented for me to understand. I used that guide for a lot of the information, but the sections on room generation, Slot Machines, and normal Beggars are vague. Are there any others you can think of? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] 12:42, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm I'm not really sure what other sections mainly use probability. There are certain items in item pools which have a chance of appearing in that item pool, or even in the game at all, but I'm not sure how the game decides which items to pick, or which items will be in the pool for the current run. What about stuff like the chance of seeing an item in the secret room, or the curse room? These are just some small suggestions, I haven't learned how to read code so I can't really help much... MCsq2 (talk) 15:56, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, for most of the items that can either appear or not, or the ones that are able to be in multiple pools, they're (almost?) all just a 50% chance. I know there's supposedly a link between certain items as well, like Fate and Pyro both existing/not existing and Portable Slot and Bum Friend not both being able to appear in the Shop pool. (Or at least I think that's how those two work.) But all of that seems like it would be better suited to a collection of tables somewhere, since there's not a bunch of branching paths. Secret and Curse Rooms would be really cool to have some info on though, as well as Gray and Gold Chests, or even the drops after a room. I'll see if I can find anything on those, though room generation is the only one I've ever seen someone claim to understand. •[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] 17:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC)